The goals of the Tissue Acquisition, Processing, and Pathology (TAPP) Core (formerly known as the[unreadable] Pathology Core) are to:[unreadable] 1. Review and analyze pathologic specimens from clinical trial patients.[unreadable] 2. Process and archive clinical specimens from the ongoing and planned clinical trials.[unreadable] 3. Tissue acquisition.[unreadable] 4. Establish stable cell lines from tumors derived from clinical trial subjects and other surgical[unreadable] patients.[unreadable] 5. Modify tumor cell lines through plasmid transfection and lentiviral vector-mediated transduction.[unreadable] 6. Establish and characterize human tumor xenografts in immune-deficient Mice.[unreadable] Dr. Richard Carroll will be the Director of the TAPP Core. Dr. Leslie Litzky, a Board-Certified[unreadable] Anatomic Pathologist, will continue in her previous role as the designated reference pathologist for[unreadable] confirmation of diagnosis prior to patient enrollment in clinical trials.